Quelle idée !
by Oceanna
Summary: Ce n'est pas que Marie-Antoinette n'y a jamais pensé, mais quelle idée, vraiment ! Alors elle pense que c'est la faute d'Oscar, à être le parfait galant homme, le parfait chevalier servant. À s'incliner devant elle, à lui baiser délicatement la main. A porter ses tenues militaires avec un panache qui ne tient qu'à elle et un naturel qui la laisse… qui la laisse songeuse.


A/N : Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre des nuits du Fof pour le thème "idée". J'ai tendance à préférer l'animé pour la gestion du genre d'Oscar (pour des questions de crédibilité, les femmes chevaliers se perdent avec la mort de Jeanne d'Arc). Mais il y a eu le thème et le manga où tout le monde est au courant qu'Oscar est une fille m'a plus inspiré que l'animé.

Donc. Bon. Voilà. Apparemment, il aura fallu une nuit du fof pour que j'écrive quelque chose qui ne peut vraiment plus exister en T après un bon paquet d'années sur ce site... Une fois cela dit, ce qui suit n'est pas voulu comme un lemon - même si cela appartient clairement au registre érotique.

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review !

* * *

 **Quelle idée**

.

Quelle idée.

Ce n'est pas qu'elle n'y a jamais pensé.

Mais… Quelle idée, vraiment.

C'est la faute d'Oscar, à être le parfait galant homme, le parfait chevalier servant. À s'incliner devant elle, à lui baiser délicatement la main. A porter ses tenues militaires avec un panache qui ne tient qu'à elle et un naturel qui la laisse… qui la laisse songeuse.

Par exemple :

Si on enlève les vêtements et les questions de poitrine et d'entrejambe, un corps reste un corps, non ? La peau reste la même, sensible et délicate, et chacune à son grain. Les lèvres sont similaires, elles aussi, lorsqu'on rase les barbes leur douceur et leur mollesse dépendent de chaque individu.

Qu'est-ce qui l'empêche d'embrasser Oscar, vraiment ?

Qu'est-ce qui l'empêche de… de… d'imaginer défaire un à un les boutons de sa veste puis de sa chemise ?

Qu'est-ce qui l'empêche de l'emmener seule dans une promenade dans un jardin, et de parler avec elle de ce qui ne compte pas, de lui demander de répéter ses serments de fidélité, et peut-être, d'aller jusqu'à un lac ou une rivière et de la convaincre de se déshabiller. De voir son dos et ses chevilles dévoilées, sa chair tendre et nue, et les muscles en dessous. Pour savoir : à quoi ressemble une femme comme Oscar ? A-t-elle un ventre ferme, ou est-il doux comme le siens ? Ses seins sont-ils cachés par les plis de ses vêtements ou sont-ils délicats et discrets, et assez petits pour qu'elle puisse les prendre dans ses mains ? Ses mains, sur sa peau… Seraient-elles pleines de cals à cause du maniement de l'épée, comme celles de son mari le sont à cause de la forge ? Ou seraient-elles douces comme les siennes ? Y a-t-il une différence entre un toucher d'homme et de femme ? Certains hommes l'ont touchée avec rudesse, avec une assurance cavalière qui la révulsait… Et d'autres l'ont touché avec délicatesse. Oscar, serait-elle rude ou prudente ? La toucherait-elle comme d'autres touchent des idoles, pleine d'une révérence tremblante ? Serait-elle sûre de ses caresses parce qu'elle est femme et qu'elle connaît son corps ? Ou est-ce que chaque corps est différent et qu'elle hésiterait, parfois, lui demanderait comment faire pour…

Quelles idées, vraiment !

Et puis honnêtement, si cela devait être elle… Elle ne saurait pas quoi faire du corps d'Oscar. Elle aurait peur de se tromper et de la décevoir, de paraître une oie blanche quand il y a, dans le corps de son garde, une assurance détachée qui lui parle de conquêtes et de soupirs multipliés. Ou peut-être qu'elle se trompe : elle n'a jamais vu Oscar avec quelqu'un, homme ou femme. Mais… Les soldats parlent, entre eux, non ? Ils vont dans ces maisons closes où ils… Mais pas Oscar, non, pas elle. Elle préfère rester près d'elle ou s'entraîner.

Et c'est pour ça que c'est sa faute, d'ailleurs. Vraiment, elle ne se poserait pas ses questions si elle n'avait pas remarqué le célibat d'Oscar. Si elle ne s'était pas demandé ce qu'il se passait durant ses nuits, si elle… si elle se laissait tenter, parfois, comme elle se laisse tenter, seule, en l'absence d'un homme, une main contre son sexe et l'autre sur son sein, les yeux fermés, imaginant… Se demandant…

Par exemple : y a-t-il un moyen pour que deux femmes se fassent plaisir en même temps ? Elle est consciente de ce que l'on peut faire avec une main, ou une bouche… Elle a même l'impression que si elle tentait, avec une cuisse ou un ventre, elle pourrait peut-être… Elle n'a jamais osé essayer. Elle n'a personne avec qui essayer, parce qu'il y a la Cour qui la regarde et que les rumeurs sont suffisamment amères et mesquines ainsi et qu'elle ne veut pas qu'on puisse penser que si elle tombe enceinte, elle…

Mais cela ne serait pas le cas, avec Oscar.

Peut-être même qu'elles pourraient prendre leur temps. Elle a l'impression qu'avec son mari, une fois qu'il est… d'humeur, cela ne dure pas. Qu'il s'agit seulement que leurs sexes se rencontrent et puis il se tourne sur le côté et s'endors une fois finie. Est-ce que cela serait différent avec quelqu'un d'autre ? Est-ce qu'elle aurait un temps de caresses ? Elle sait combien certain baisemains l'ont fait trembler, ont éveillés en elle un désir vague et puissant, une envie de rejoindre quelqu'un, de se perdre avec lui, en lui, pour lui. Elle n'a jamais pu trouver quelqu'un pour y répondre, mais cela n'empêche qu'elle…

Que ferait Oscar si elle lui demandait de venir pendant un tel moment ? Si elle lui disait : je veux la main d'un autre contre ma peau. Si elle lui disait : je veux ta main sur ma peau nue. Je veux te voir nue, et que tu me regardes. Je veux sentir ton souffle et tes lèvres et tes dents. Je veux te voir trembler contre moi, savoir que je suis la raison de ton souffle court. Je veux savoir si je peux te faire gémir et t'offrir mon plaisir en récompense.  
Que dirait-elle ?

Quelle idée, vraiment. Quelles rêveries sans but, et quels désirs sans objet. Elle ne lui demandera rien. Elle ne veut pas que dans les yeux d'Oscar s'éteignent l'admiration qu'elle lui porte.


End file.
